User talk:DarkCrusade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soldier Jean (Talk) 04:47, August 17, 2012 Sure, thanks to coming to me for this. You can look at our rouster and select the name for your Agent that is not taken already. Once you decide, make a page and come to me for further instructions. :D Hey, I just got a message from the admin, since the page is yours, rename New Hampshire to "New Hampshire (Dark Crusade)" Or something like that... My apologies. I've seen the other characters portrayed to such an extent that I'm fully aware of all of their character traits, strengths and weaknesses, even if the creator of that character is unaware of those weaknesses themselves. However, I based that conversation entirely on how I view New Hampshire based on the personality you put on his profile. If it's all the same to you, you can tell me how the conversation would begin, since I'd prefer it if Carolina had something to respond to before giving Hampshire his warning.Never lose, Never Surrender 04:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I dislike chats. If you truly want to make me read it, then put it on my talk page. It's not like that many people read it, anyway.Never lose, Never Surrender 04:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Good. Next will be his response to Carolina's warning.Never lose, Never Surrender 04:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Next will be his reaction to this: "Also, try not to outshine Ark too much if you're capable. Ark's a bit sensitive about his usefulness in this program as a sniper and the fact that North and South are higher ranked on the board doesn't really help." Never lose, Never Surrender 04:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks, the conversation is done and will appear on the page just as soon as I'm done editing it. Give it ten minutes or so. Also, the end of the conversation is going to be ambiguous; I left it that way to avoid spoilers. Alright, thanks for the help.Never lose, Never Surrender 05:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) As I am not a steam member, I cannot join in on Steam. I am the terror that edits in the night! 20:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ohai We love you, come back to us. An Karanir Thanagor, (Long live the king) When ever you're on to get this, go on the chat. An Karanir Thanagor, (Long live the king) Chat If you are online, join the chat? Yep. I think I'm going to stick to not liking you anymore. Everytime I give you another chance, you screw it up, then cry when we don't do something that you want or like, or if thinngs are the way that we need it to be. Hey, where are you? You've been really inactive for weeks... I have to admit, I miss you. :c Long time No See. Long time no see eh? I have to admit, I was a bit surprised when you went "poof" and didn't appear. Of course I was a bit concerned, but after seeing firsthand what was going on between you, Fish and Hunter, I understand (not a lot, but you know what I mean). I didn't really do much to support you when you got frustrated, and I apologize for that. But you're back now, and I welcome you with open arms. III Cypher III (talk) 03:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) A Message from DJ Hey, Dark, what's up? It's been some time since we've talked. Lol, I know, it's only been two weeks but even before that we've been sort of distant. I know this must be a sudden change but you more than anybody know that I'm full of suprises. I miss you man, I was just looking back at our RP's of PFL:R and it was just... amusing. If you read this then I want you to go on steam, or somewhere we can communicate. I want to talk to you. I want you to know what has happen while you were gone... Dj GyPsYFiSh (talk) 21:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC)DJ Gypsyfish